paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The PAW Patrol-X
A second generation story by The Minecraftian Creeper Next: The Return of... Cam? Summary: So yeah, the PAW Patrol, and CREEP Patrol have started having puppies over the years since the Witherstorm, and Creeper thought it was a good idea to create a new team of puppies. The only problem is, finding a leader to lead them. Zen, one of Chase and Roselynn's pups, has a big crush on Sleet, one of Ace and Coldcuts' pups. He wants to prove that he can protect her, and that she can trust him, but when these creepy stone angels appear, there is only one thing that is on everyone's mind... "DON'T BLINK!!!" New Puppies: Zen (Chase and Roselynn) Lynda (Chase and Roselynn) First Willow (Third Miya and Kevin) Nebula (Everest and Lace) Counor (Everest and Lace) Justin (Everest and Lace) Jerome (Marshall and Skye) Sleet (Ace and Coldcuts) First Isabelle (The First Minecraftian Doctor and First Auroura) Rod (Dug's addopted son) Other Newly Introduced Characters: Partygirl Cherry (Terraria NPC) Weeping Angles (Creepy) Story: Years ago, there was a giant Witherstorm, and destroyed everything. But luckily, everyone was safe, thanks to Dug. He and Sneaker became better brothers. And sooner or later, some of the other pups had puppies. Well, after thinking alot, Dug got a little upset because of this, he wanted to a puppy to raise himself, so he adopted Rod, a husky pup with a lightning rod on his forehead. Dug smiled every other time he saw him. And Chase and Roselynn were especially proud of their son, Zen, Rod's best friend. He was obedient, selfless, and loved everyone, especially Ace, and Coldcut's pup, Sleet. To Zen, she was the most beutiful pup in the world, only a few months younger than him, though little did he know, she loved him too. Seven Years after the Witherstorm... Michael:" Ok everyone, I had a great idea. We should create a new team out our new pup's, and I've decided we would call them... PAW Patrol-X." Chase:" PAW Patrol-X? Why do they need a new name?" Michael:" Thought you might ask Chasey my friend, see, they are younger than the original PAW Patrol pups, so instead, I've come up with the name PAW Patrol-X." Sneaker:" Seems a little overdone. I like it though, anyone else?" Creeper:" The only problem is finding a leader for them." Meanwhile... Zen is looking at Sleet, the adorable husky that he just so wishes to be with, holding a cute little flower between his teeth. Zen:" Ok Zen boy, you can do it, just talk to her. She's just a girl. And a bery pretty girl at that. Oh, I can't do it." Sleet:" Oh, hi Zen!" Zen:" No she saw me." Fakes a smile " Uh hi Sleet, how are you today?" Sleet:" I'm fine, oh who's the flower for?" Zen:" Oh uh... what flower?" Sleet giggles Sleet:" The flower between your teeth silly." Zen looks down Zen:" Oh that flower! Well you see... well it's a little hard to explain... I mean not hard, but... gosh why is this so hard?!" Sleet:" Why is what so hard? Is there something you want to tell me?" Zen:" What? Heheh, no... nononononono. I'm just... uh... see ya!" Runs in the other direction. Sleet:" Hmmm." Sleet goes to Coldcuts to talk to her. Sleet:" Mom." Coldcuts:" Oh hi sweety, what's up?" Sleet:" I don't think Zen likes me so much." Coldcuts:" What makes you say that?" Sleet:" He always starts a conversation with me, and then runs away. Do you think he thinks I'm ugly?" Coldcuts:" No sweety, the only reason boys would do that, is if they do like you. In this case he's probably just too nervous to talk to you. I don't think he means to offend you." Sleet:" Zen likes me?" Smiling. Coldcuts:" Mabye, only time will tell." Sleet:" Thanks mom, I feel so much better now. But what should I do to see if he does like me?" Coldcuts:" I would wait, and if he says he likes you, he likes you. But if he doesn't say anything, you should tell him." Zen goes up to a place called "Partygirl Cherry's Party Place", and his bestest friend in the world, Rod was there. He walk up to him. Zen:" Hey Rod." Rod:" What up Zen?" Zen:" I was wondering, there is this girl I like..." Rod:" Oh you mean Sleet?" Zen:" How'd you know!?" Rod:" The way you drool when you look at her." Zen:" I don't drool! Do I?" Rod:" Sure do, Romeo." cracks a chuckle. Zen:" Cut it out!" Rod:" Sorry, sorry." Zen:" How do I know if she likes me or not?" Rod takes a loud annoying slurp on his drink, causing Zen to look at him in funny way. And then he stops and puts his drink down. Rod:" Well, you just, say it." Zen:" Say what?" Rod:" I... like... you. Just tell her, I like you, and she will tell you how she feels." Zen:" I don't know." Partygirl Cherry approaches their table. Cherry:" Hello you two, anything you need?" Rod:" Nah, you already served me." Zen:" I'm just here to talk to my friend." Cherry:" Ok then." Leaves the table. Rod:" Hey I wanted to ask, have you noticed anything weird lately?" Zen raised his brow Zen:" Only that you asked me that question." Rod:" Dude, I'm serious. Earlier, I saw this stone angle, in front of the library and I thought, when did that get there. But then I blinked and it was gone." Zen:" Dude, you're my bestest friend in the world, but no offence, I think you were seeing things." Rod:" Oh yeah? Then what's that behind you?" Zen looked behind him, then looked up, and saw a stone angle covering it's face with it's hands. Zen:" When did that get there?" Rod:" I know, right?" Rod looked where the angle was again, but it was gone. Rod:" Oh my block, it's gone again!" Zen looked back. Zen:" N-now Rod I'm sure there's..." Turns around and sees the angle right behind Rod, and it wasn't covering it's eyes anymore. " Rod it's behind you!" Rod:" Oh my block! Let's go!" Zen and Rod ran, but everytime they looked back it followed them. They crossed the street, and looked back. The angle was in the middle of the street, but as luck would have it of course, there were no cars. Rod:" Aw where's a car when you need one?!" Covers eyes. Zen blinked, and the angle came closer. Then Zen's Creeper watch communicator went on. Doctor:" Hello, hello, is this Zen?" Zen:" Yes, who are you though?" Doctor:" I'm The Doctor!" Rod: Still covering his eyes. " Doctor who?" Doctor:" Oh, why's everyone ask that? It's just The Doctor, but never mind that, keep your eyes on that angle, but don't look at it's eyes or it takes you." Rod:" Why do we need to look at it?" Doctor:" Because it can't move if you can see it! Just wait for me there, and I will help. Just don't look away, and don't blink. Whatever you do, don't blink!" Rod took his paws away from his eyes. Rod:" How does this guy know what to do?" Zen:" The better question would be, who is he and how does he know we're under attack by this thing?" Then the TARDIS swooped down from above. The two looked at the TARDIS, but the angle moved forward a bit. But the TARDIS landed on top the angle and crushed it, bits of stone flew everywhere. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS. Doctor:" You two ok?" Rod:" Who are you?" Doctor:" I told you I'm The Doctor. That's all." Rod:" So people just call you The doctor? That's pretty hard to believe!" Doctor:" Mind you, I just saved your life, and you don't trust me?" Zen:" Rod, before you say another word, let's just trust him." Zen's communicator then rang. Zen:" Hello." Sleet:" Zen, help!!! You won't believe this, but I'm being attacked by an angle!!!" Zen:" Oh no! I'm on my way!!!" Zen takes out his Terra Blade. Zen:" Doctor, will this be enough to beat it?" Doctor:" Goodness, you couldn't have used that before?!" Zen:" Uh..." Zen tracks Sleet with his watch. Zen:" She's on the balcony of Michael's mansion!" Doctor:" Come in the TARDIS!" So they go in and find it's bigger on the inside. Rod:" Whaaaaaaaat!?" So they go there, and they find her staring frightened at three angles. Zen:" What is those things?" Doctor:" Weeping Angles! They can't move if you can't see them. You, the girl, run over here!" Sleet:" I-I can't, I-I'm scared." Zen takes his Terra Blade, and smashes one of the angles. Doctor:" That's it, the Terra Flame from the Terra Blade, they don't like it, keep swinging." So zen smashed the others. Zen:" Sleet, are you ok?" Sleet:" You're my hero Zen I love you!" Hugs him. Zen:" Y-you do?" Sleet:" I've loved you from the begining." Zen:" I love you too, I was just really nervous." Doctor:" Uh oh, Creeper is sending me a distress signal. Back in the TARDIS." Michael was surrounded by eight Daleks. Then the TARDIS came. Zen came out and sliced all of them to pieces. Zen:" What were those things?" Doctor:" Those were Daleks, I don't know how, but you have concerned weeping angles, and Daleks in one day." Michael:" Weeping angles too?" Later... Creeper:" Zen, for saving Sleet from the Weeping Angles, and the Creeper Mine from the Daleks, I title you... Leader of PAW Patrol-X!" Everyone cheered for him, and his knew team. Zen felt proud. And the best part of all this, was he found out how his love really feels about him. Sleet:" Zen." He looked into her light blue eyes. She grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Chase and Roselynn, and Ace, and Coldcuts were proud of the two. Creeper:" And now, I need to know, and I will make a list, what jobs do you pups want, starting with Zen?" Zen:" I want to be a police pup like my dad, and an E.M.T., but I also want to be like mom, when she turns into the Creeper Canine." Creeper:" Interesting, I'll think of someting." Lynda:" I want to be a fire pup like Mr. Marshall!" Willow:" I want to be a sorceress like my mom, since I have door powers like she does." Nebula:" I want to be a space pup like Mr. Windy. But I also want to be an eco-pup like Mr. Rocky and Ms. Miya." Counor:" Eh... I guess I'll be like a baker pup. I like the idea." Justin:" I want to be an aviator, like Ms. Skye." Jerome:" I want to be a swords pup." Peekers:" I want to be a redstone engineer like you Mr. Creeper!" Creepers:" I want to be a stealth pup, like dad." Wolfa:" I want to be a police pup." Sleet:" I want to a snow pup, like Ms. Everest." Rod:" I want to be a dungeon pup like my dad." Creeper:" Awsome, I think I can do all that." Doctor:" Creeper, my daughter Isabelle would like to join with the PAW Patrol-X." Isabelle:" I want to be a water rescue pup." Creeper:" Sounds good, the more the marrier." Chase looks at Zen with a smile. Chase:" I'm proud of you son." Zen couldn't help but smile back proudly. He looked at Sleet, and gave her a sweet kiss on the muzzle. They both couldn't help but sigh blissfully. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia